A wide variety of portable personal watercraft have been developed ranging from simple miniaturized versions of boats and pontoons, to inflatable boats and pontoons, as well as collapsible and foldable boats and pontoons such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,975,005, 5,964,178, 5,870,966, 4,829,926, and 4,386,441.
Miniaturized versions of boats and pontoons tend to be portable but are generally unreliable, unstable in the water and lack fishability. Inflatable boats and inflatable pontoons provide portability, but are susceptible to puncturing, difficult to inflate and deflate, are often unstable and lack fishability. Collapsible and foldable boats avoid the problems inherent with inflatable boats, but are themselves typically difficult to convert back-and-forth between the folded deployable conditions, and are often unstable in the water.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a sturdy portable personal watercraft which is stable in the water and capable of being quickly and easily transformed back and forth between a compact transportable condition and an expanded deployment condition.